militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
309th Air Division
The 309th Air Division (309th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Continental Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at Hensley AFB, Texas. It was inactivated on 27 June 1949. The 309th Bombardment Wing from February 1944 served as the forward command and control element of all Fifth Air Force units. Numerous tactical and support components were assigned or attached to the wing during World War II. Its subordinate units flew missions against shipping, coastal installations, storage buildings, gun positions, airdromes, and, when possible, Japanese troop concentrations, and its tactical reconnaissance units flew numerous photo missions. After the Japanese surrendered, 309th personnel systematically destroyed Japanese aircraft and equipment of no value to the U.S. Government. Another effort involved supporting aircraft that staged through Chitose AB on their return to the United States. Operational duties consisted of surveillance flights by P-51 aircraft covering northern Honshū and Hokkaido Islands. Inactivated in Japan during early 1946. Activated as part of the Air Force Reserve at Hensley Field, Texas in 1947 controlling B-29 Superfortress groups for Strategic Air Command. The organization was redesignated as an Air Division in April 1948 as part of the realignment of the United States Air Force command echelon structure. It was primarily an administrative organization. It inactivated in 1949. History Lineage * Established as 309 Bombardment Wing, Heavy on 20 January 1944 : Activated on 1 February 1944 : Inactivated on 25 March 1946 * Redesignated 309 Bombardment Wing, Very Heavy on 6 January 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 10 January 1947 : Redesignated 309 Air Division, Bombardment on 16 April 1948 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949. Assignments * Fifth Air Force, 1 February 1944 – 25 March 1946 * Continental Air Command : Tenth Air Force, 10 January 1947 : Fourteenth Air Force, 1 July 1948 : Twelfth Air Force, 12 January – 27 June 1949. Stations * Lae Airfield, New Guinea, 1 February 1944 * Kornasoren Airfield Noemfoor, Schouten Islands, New Guinea, 28 July 1944 * Owi Airfield, Schouten Islands, Netherlands East Indies, 9 November 1944 * San Marcelino Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, 8 February 1945 * Lingayen Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, c. 29 May 1945 * Chitose Airfield, Japan, 12 October 1945 – 25 March 1946 * Hensley Field (later, AFB), Texas, 10 January 1947 – 27 June 1949. Components Groups * 3d Air Commando Group: attached 29 May-c. 8 August 1945 and c. 27 October 1945 – 25 March 1946 * 35th Fighter Group: 1 August–September 1944 * 38th Bombardment Group: 29 May – 25 September 1945 * 49th Fighter Group: 29 May – 25 September 1945 * 58th Fighter Group: 25 August 1944 – 1 January 1945 * 71st Tactical Reconnaissance Group: 29 May – 25 September 1945 * 345th Bombardment Group: c. 8 February – 25 September 1945 * 348th Fighter Group: c. 25 August – 7 November 1944; 8 February – 25 September 1945 * 417th Bombardment Group: c. 25 August – 6 December 1944 * 446th Bombardment Group: 26 March 1948 – 27 June 1949 * 455th Bombardment Group: 17 October 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 475th Fighter Group: 29 May – 23 September 1945 See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References Air 0309